The Hakozaki Street Kids
Small, Rich and Spoiled is a TV show airing on RandomTV daily at 5:00pm. It is mainly popular with girls. It is rated TV-PG for slightly mild language and bits and pieces of small violence. Premise Set in fictional Oceanview Middle School, it follows the daily lives of 6 seventh graders from upper-class families, and their friends who are also from upper and middle-class families. Characters Main *Hiyoko Amaya: The ringleader, who is an heir to a cosmetics company. A Japanese intellectual, Hiyoko enjoys fashion and staying organized (she's best described as a clean freak). She also loves to paint and dance. Hiyoko is prone to snap if someone says something that offends her, which gives her the nickname "Hotheaded Hiyoko". *Abia Khoury: Abia, a child to an Arabian business tycoon, has been best friends with Hiyoko since they were in their diapers. Abia also has an older brother named Kadir, but she is more mature than him in several respects. She is relaxed, mellow and usually thinks things through. She also enjoys playing basketball. *Amaryllis Cavalli: The only daughter of two Australian world-renowned chefs. Despite looking like a pristine angel, Amaryllis can kick butt when the time calls for it. She acts like the group's bodyguard and will sometimes get physical. She is in gymnastics and tae-kwon-do, which gives her the ability to physically defend herself. *Alaska Oxton: Alaska has been raised by a fashion designer from and a model alongside 6 siblings. Alaska takes a prominent interest in baking, often helping out in the cafeteria. She is also Amaryllis' cousin and they both have tons in common. It is revealed in "Babysitting Nightmare" that Alaska and her siblings are forced to be taken care of by their snooty older sister when their parents are away. *Kevin Morehouse: The eldest heir to a hotel chain. Somewhat of an egotist, Kevin cares deeply for his appearance, and has an affinity for aquatics. Aside from that, he also partakes in swimming. He is friendly and funny, but only if you get on his good side. *Kyron Maslin: His father is a model and his father is a soccer player (because he has gay parents). His favorite food is kelp caviar and he loves to take his friends on luxurious trips in his family's private jet. He also helps Alaska out in the cafeteria and they have been shown in various episodes to have feelings for eachother. It was revealed in the first episode that his original parents died in a house fire, and he was adopted when he was 5. *Mr. Brent Luzon: A descendant of the legendary British leader King Arthur, he mostly keeps his family's long history to himself in order to be the principal of Oceanview Middle School. He doesn't care less for his students and mostly does things like use the school's auditorium as a concert venue. Minor *April Stanley: The eldest heir to an controversial animal rights organization. She is a vegan and forces her friends to eat healthy, non-meat foods. *Shona Stanley: April's younger sister who is constantly belittled because she enjoys eating chicken wings. She dislikes her sister because she believes that if you like to eat meat foods, you hate animals. *Alessandra Di Traglia: One of the children of the local Italian-American mafia known as the Oceanview Mob, she and her dad's mob do good for the community while not doing the usual mafia shenanigans. She is a star player on the school's women's basketball team. *Gibson Squier: A guitar geek, he performs in the school band, playing a 1982 Candy Apple Red-colored Ibanez Destroyer II electric guitar. He also plays in the school orchestra with the same instrument. His father is a chief executive for the Fender Musical Instruments Corporation and sits on the board of directors for G&L Musical Instruments, and his mother is the eldest daughter of Dee Dee Ramone. *Billy Culbertson: The eldest son of two Canadian world-renowned BBQ cooks. He is known for coming to the school's thrice annual barbecue and pool party with burgers, steaks, ribs, hot-dogs, BBQ Twinkies, and other barbecue foodstuffs marinated with his world-famous Billy's Best barbecue sauce, which has won 145 awards from participating in major barbecue cook-offs. *Kate Schultz: The daughter of a famous jazz musician, she is dating Gibson Squier and they have feelings for each other. Episodes Season 1 /Mascot!/ In the exciting first episode of Small, Rich and Spoiled, the main six have to deal with mascot work for the men's basketball team's first home game of the season at the Flower Avenue Armory. Trivia *Advertisements for Peanut Otter's Disco can be seen on the cafeteria's bulletin board. /Billy Flips His Crap/ The school's thrice annual barbecue and pool party occurs, so Billy Culbertson brought his famous barbecue sauce to marinate his foodstuffs. Hilarity ensues. Trivia *The school band's first appearance is in this episode.